Years Later
by TheAngelofFate
Summary: Being claustrophobic is hard enough when your so shy and quiet like Koichi. But its can be even more difficult when your alone without your twin to keep you calm. This is one of those times. No Slash. Please Read and Review!


AN: Another Digi Twin Drabble! :3

* * *

Koji had just got back from dropping off his five year old daughter Kimea at his father's house. He and Zoe had been busy with work the last couple of days and couldn't find the time to watch their adorable little girl, which made them both feel guilty. 8:20 at nighttime is when Koji's cell phone rang. Putting down his dinner he had made himself wrapped in a paper bag- only because he couldn't afford the food you had the option to buy at his job site- with an annoyed groan he shoved his hands into his work pants and flipped it open.

_Koichi_. It read. He wasn't really suppose to answer his cell when he was at work. But Koichi was different. Because he always had time for Koichi. Koji munched on some crackers he had on his plate before he answered his phone. "Hey, bro." He said in a cheerfully tone he always used with his twin.

"_Hey_." Koichi said on the other end in the same cheerfulness. Koji paused half way with part of his sandwich in his mouth. Knowing instantly that something was amiss.

"What's wrong?" He asked already getting up from the desk. Not even caring that he'd be disobeying an order if he'd choose to leave in that second.

For a moment, there was silence.

"Could you come and get me?" The voice tone of his voice is what worried Koji the most. For it has been a long while since heard it come out of his brother's mouth. A tone asking- _begging_ for help. Which is why Koji was out the door entrance from his work before anyone could get one question out of their mouths.

"Where are you?" The Ex Warrior of Light asked, fumbling with his keys to open his car door. He jerked it open, buckled up and started it.

When Koichi didn't reply, he began to think that the line went dead. "I'm at the small park downtown... I think."

Koji nodded. "On my way." He stated as he drove out of the parking lot. "Koichi? Don't move, alright? I'll be right over."

"...Kay."

As he drove to where his Koichi was located, he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. His brother needed help, that was plainly obvious. But why? A mind possible situations began popping in his head. The worst scenarios were the ones Koji thought of first. Koichi could've been mugged, or attacked, he could be seriously injured. Those thought made him want to break the speed limit, but Koji calmed himself with less dire scenarios. His twin could've just had a bad day at work- as he usually did considering the boss he works for is a _complete_ asshole- Maybe he called Koji because the stress from the man finally reached it's limit.

If _that_ was the case, then Koji was going to have a "talk" with a certain person.

The park came into view and the Ex Legendary Warrior let out a sigh of relief that he had made it. Koji didn't even bother to park it straight before he was out his car and sprinting down the walkway. He found Koichi sitting on the a lone bench, curled up with his work jacket over his head and zipped up.

_Oh no. He's in Jacketville?_ When he had seen 'Jacketville' when they both had turn 12, Koichi had his face shoved their cake by a bully that crashed their party. After decking the boy in the face Koji found his older brother sitting in the corner of the room with his green jacket pulled up over his head. When asked what he was doing by a very confused twin, Koichi just stated that he was in 'Jacketville'.

Koji- at first- thought it was a joke. But then realized that it was a legitimate thing Koichi would do. When asked by their mother Tomoko about it, she stated that when Koichi was very young and would get upset or frightened he'd retreat into his jacket as a form of comfort.

"Koichi?" He spoke loud enough for his twin to hear him, but not loud enough to scare him.

Silence. Koji walked over and sat down on the other side of the bench. He put and arm around Koichi's covered shoulders. "You haven't been to 'Jacketville' in a _long_ time, bro. You gonna tell me what's wrong?" He said gently while he rubbed his arm. Koichi shifted on the bench and laid his head on Koji's own shoulder and remained unresponsive for a few minutes.

"Otouto."

His eyes widened. Both being in their 30's now it shocked Koji a great deal when that endearing word was the first thing out of his twin's mouth. It had been a _very long_ time since he's been called that. Only stopping at age 21 when the two of them agreed that even though Koichi was older by 12 minutes, they were close enough that they didn't see a difference.

"Nii-san?"

Koichi sighed and moved closer. "I hate... Being claustrophobic."

So that was an answer to one of his questions. "Tell me what happened."

"We had gone out to dinner, the rest of the employees and I. It was the Food Court at the Mall of all the damn weird places. And there was this event or something going on, it had a huge crowd and everything. I tried to stay clear of it but then everyone started going berserk. I got sucked inside and couldn't get out. It was _so_ small and cramped. And it was _so_ loud."

Koji tightened his one arm hugged as he listened. "Did you try saying what I suggested if something like that ever happened?" He whispered.

Koichi nodded under the jacket. "Yeah. _It's okay, breathe. Everything's going to be fine._ Said it about twenty times and it didn't work like the last time. And then Yeriko-"

_I knew it!_ He let out a low growl. "What did he do this time?!"

"He saw what was happening to me and proceeded to mock me rather then help me and then he decided to let everyone else know too. I felt like a child again. And people wonder why I was so shy when we were growing up."

Koji exhaled through his nose and tried to calm his anger. But it wasn't working. "That bastard! That's it, tomorrow morning I'm going to your work and punching him in the nose."

"That'll only make things worse, Koji."

Koji bit his lip and sighed. "I wish you'd just quit."

Koichi leaned further into him. "No one would hire me if I did-"

"Bullshit! Koichi, I told you my boss has been holding open a position at my work ever since she saw you."

The Ex Warrior of Darkness shook his head. "I don't want to take a job position just because a woman has a crush on me, Koji. It wouldn't be fair to other people that really need it.

"But _you_ need it." He insisted.

"_I'll_ manage."

Frustration began raising in him. "_Then_ I'll quit _my_ job and come to yours."

Once again Koichi shook his head, disagreeing. "If you do that then you'll make less money, and then you won't be able to pay for that house your daughter and wife love so much."

Still, Koji was persistent. If it would come down to Koji quitting his job in order for Yeriko to lay off his twin then he'd do it, he'd do it in a heartbeat. Making less money be damned. He vowed to protect his family. And Koichi was part of his family. He was his twin for god's sake. "I'd fine a way to make it work."

His brother was just as stubborn as he was. "You can't do that to them. They love you."

"They love _you_ too. Every time we come home, Kimea hugs you longer then me, she adores her uncle Koichi."

He felt Koichi smiled at that. "I don't know how your _not_ jealous."

"A normal dad would be jealous, but I'm not." Koji said with a laugh.

"Why?"

Because it's you, nii-san."

Minutes after he spoke those words was when Koichi _finally_ unzipped his jacket and emerged from 'Jacketville'. Koji smiled. "Did you get me a souvenir?" He joked.

Koichi scoffed, a smile twitched at the corners of his lips and made it to his eyes, which held the deepest of gratitude for the other. "Shut up." Koichi breathed out as he wrapped his arms around Koji's chest, feeling 11 years old again and needing reassurance that his brother was there. "Your always there for me, even now when we're both in our _30's_ your still overprotective, and constantly having my back."

Koji returned the embrace immediately, he inhaled contently. "Idiot, after all these years, after everything we've been through. Do you honestly expect anything less of me? I'll always look out for you, Koichi. Come hell or high water, there won't be a day that I'm not gonna be there."

"Arigatō, _little_ brother."

"Yōkoso, _big_ brother."

* * *

AN: I CANT STOP WRITING! HELP. ME! XD Anyway thoughts?

The 'Jacketville' thing is something I got off of a show that is also about Twins "Gravity Falls. Though that one is called 'Sweater Town' because the girl twin Mabel wears sweaters constantly. And fans of the show have made the theory that the Twins Standford and Stanley (the Great Uncle and Grandpa of the two twin girl &amp; boy main characters of GF) also have the same concept, though their's is called 'Jacketville'.

And knowing how shy Koichi is already, I can _so_ see him doing something like that when he's sad or scared, even as an adult and can still see him doing it at times when the stress is too overwhelming to deal with.

Please, take the short time to review. They are _always very_ much appreciated. :)


End file.
